Petalsplash's Book of Challenges
by Petalsplash
Summary: This is where I'll post my one-shots, poems, and other challenges for the forums I'm on. Enjoy!
1. A Word to Say

**Hey guys! So I decided to create a challenge book, where I post my Forum challenges. So here's a CookieClan challenge, my first challenge, called, under the challenge A Word to Say. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Specklepaw! Get _up!_ It's time for training!"

A small spotted gray tabby she-cat rolled over in her nest, opening a pale green eye. _One day off would be nice,_ she thought, but jumped to her paws all the same. She knew the price for being late.

When she exited the apprentice den, a large dark gray tom with piercing amber eyes stopped pacing impatiently, and turned his fierce gaze on the small apprentice.

"About time," he growled. "Cedarpaw was out here ages ago."

A large, handsome gray-brown tabby tom stood beside the older gray tom. Cedarpaw glanced at his paws, avoiding Specklepaw's eyes.

"Sorry, Stormclaw," the spotted gray tabby mumbled to her mentor. The large gray cat- Stormclaw- lashed out with his paw, claws unsheathed. Specklepaw nearly failed dodging a hard blow to the ear. Cedarpaw winced.

Cedarpaw was Specklepaw's littermate, and was pretty popular among the Clan. Their father was Stormclaw, Specklepaw's mentor, and the gray tom didn't try to hide who his favorite kit was. Specklepaw, on the other paw, had only a few friends- but that was mostly Stormclaw's fault, not her shy demeanor. Stormclaw was ShadowClan's deputy- and what he liked, everyone else liked. What he despised, everyone else despised. That was another reason Cedarpaw was so popular.

"Hey Stormclaw," the greeting came from a pinkish-cream she-cat, Cedarpaw's mentor. Stormclaw immediately wiped the expression of rage off his face, replaced by a cool look of patience.

"Hey, Roseflower," Stormclaw purred. Specklepaw had to withhold a snort of disgust. It was well-known that Stormclaw had a thing for the slender creamy she-cat, and the Clan was eagerly waiting for the announcement of kits, ever since the death of Stormclaw's former mate, who was also Specklepaw's mother.

"Ready for battle practice?" Roseflower asked Cedarpaw. The gray-brown tabby flicked his tail with excitement.

"Good. Let's go," the deputy mewed, not saying anything to his own apprentice.

* * *

When the four cats arrived at the training hollow, Specklepaw gulped with nervousness. It was common knowledge that Cedarpaw excelled at battle practice, and there was no doubt Stormclaw would embarrass Specklepaw with one of her weakest points.

"You will not be practicing any certain moves here," Stormclaw began.

"Instead you will be working on strategy, and focusing on your opponents' weaknesses, and exploiting them." His amber gaze rested disapprovingly on his daughter.

Specklepaw stepped nervously in the clearing, facing her brother. Cedarpaw gave her a sympathetic glance.

Specklepaw was sure she heard malice in her father's voice as his voiced echoed around the clearing, "_Begin._"

Specklepaw barely had time to react. The larger apprentice had flown at her so quickly, and had knocked her down with a hefty blow with his paw at her side. Before Specklepaw could get up, Cedarpaw had put a large paw on the gray spotted tabby's throat.

Stormclaw gave an approving glance at his son. "Good job Cedarpaw! Specklepaw," he growled as he approached the smaller apprentice. For a second, Specklepaw was sure he was going to clout her over her ear as she scrambled to her feet. But with Roseflower watching, he stopped walking abruptly, and grunted, "You should be more prepared next time."

Specklepaw thanked StarClan for Roseflower's presence.

"Specklepaw, maybe _you_ should make the first move this time," the creamy she-cat suggested. Specklepaw nodded, and faced Cedarpaw again. She paused, thinking of a strategy. _Cedarpaw's stronger and larger than me, but maybe I can use my small size and speed to my advantage. . ._

Looking Cedarpaw in his amber eyes, Specklepaw leaped for his legs, which crumpled beneath him. While the gray-brown apprentice was down, Specklepaw leaped on his back and bit his scruff, and put one paw on his throat.

"Excellent, Specklepaw! Nice strategy!" Roseflower complimented. Roseflower turned to Stormclaw expectantly, but all he grunted was, "Yeah. Better."

The spotted tabby she-cat's ear twitched. Turning her head, Specklepaw noticed a rustle in the bushing, followed by the sound of thundering paws. Following Specklepaw's gaze, Stormclaw hissed, "Specklepaw, you're _supposed_ to be-"

But the dark gray tom was cut off when a tan tabby burst in the clearing, gasping.

"Roseflower!" he panted. Roseflower pricked her ears.

"What is it, Lizardfang?"

"My patrol thinks we scented RiverClan in our borders. You're the best tracker. We need you confirm it," Lizardfang meowed urgently, his tail flicking.

"I'll be right there," Roseflower mewed, bounding after Lizardfang. Stormclaw turned to his kits, his face twisted in a sneer.

"Well, looks as if _I'm_ in charge of this training session now," his voice was an odd mixture of a growl and a purr. Specklepaw's tail went unwillingly in between her legs.

"Cedarpaw," Stormclaw meowed, his voice loud and commanding. "It's _your_ turn to make the first move." Cedarpaw got up to face Specklepaw again, the spotted tabby doing the same, but were interrupted when Stormclaw meowed, "Wait. Specklepaw, judging by what I've seen, we need to work on your defense." He had a deadly tone in his voice that made Specklepaw cringe.

"Lie down on the ground. Show your belly to Cedarpaw, and we'll see how well you can get up from that position. Oh, and Cedarpaw," the gray tom added.

"Don't be afraid to unsheathe your claws. Specklepaw needs as much motivation as possible."

Shuddering, Specklepaw lay on the ground, exposing her belly to Cedarpaw. The gray-brown tabby padded up to her, a grim expression on his face. Specklepaw felt rage boiling in her stomach as she saw interest spark in her father's eyes.

_"Begin."_

Cedarpaw charged at his sister, and before Specklepaw could draw in a breath, he was on top of her, but his claws were sheathed. Specklepaw nipped his legs, and rolled out of the way. Again, before she could get to her paws, Cedarpaw was on top of her. Specklepaw tried to curl into a ball, at the mercy of her attacker.

"_Wonderful_ fighting skills, Cedarpaw," Stormclaw praised. Specklepaw cowered. She knew what would come next. Stormclaw bowled her over while she was still on the ground, pinning her, the sharp tips of his claws digging in her shoulder.

"You _pathetic_ apprentice, Specklepaw," he hissed, his voice a deadly whisper.

"I cannot believe you are my daughter! You have no skill _whatsoever!_ Now, it's time for you learn what happens to _useless_ cats in the Clan."

Stormclaw brought his paw up, unsheathed claws glinting in the sunlight. Specklepaw closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

It never did.

Cedarpaw had swatted at Stormclaw, and he fell off Specklepaw with a grunt.

"Why are you doing this, Cedarpaw?" Stormclaw questioned.

"It's a disgrace to have her in the family."

Stormclaw voice was soft, and Specklepaw recognized it as the adults-are-always-right-leave-it-to-us tone. But the gray spotted tabby wasn't as blind as her father. She could see Cedarpaw's fury.

_"Disgrace?"_ the gray-brown tom hissed.

"_You_ think she's the _disgrace?"_ Cedarpaw's voice was rising now. Stormclaw's amber eyes widened.

"It seems the _second_ Rainwhisper died, you turned into a _brute._ What did Specklepaw ever do to you?"

Stormclaw flinched at the mention of his former mate's name. His gaze grew cloudy, but held no less rage as he snarled, "That- that _excuse_ for a cat-" he agrily flicked his tail at Specklepaw, "-ran off and caught greencough in _Newleaf._ Then, she decided to spread it to the whole camp. She decided to spread it to Rainwhisper. My _mate!_"

"Well, if Rainwhisper's so _precious_ to you, how come you decided to go running off into the sunset with Roseflower?!" Cedarpaw was screeching now.

"I love her!" Stormclaw's voiced matched his son's. Identical amber eyes blazed at each other. Finally, Cedarpaw spoke, voice cold and unforgiving.

"Rainwhisper should have never become mates with a _monster_ like you."

Stormclaw's amber eyes widened, and all the fight seemed to have drained out of them.

"I. . . I-"

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and out stepped Lizardfang, his apprentice, Bouncepaw, and Jayflight, all with shocked expressions and mouths open. Then out came. . . _Roseflower._

"_Roseflower!_ I can. . . I can explain-" Stormclaw started. Roseflower cut him off, her voice like frost. All eyes in the clearing turned to face her.

"Is this true?"

"No! I-"

"I _said, is this true?_"

"Yes," the deputy gasped out, looking utterly defeated. Roseflower padded close to Stormclaw, until she was a whisker away from his face. Her eyes slits, she hissed, "It was a mistake I ever loved you."

Turning to the patrol she meowed, "Lizardfang, Bouncepaw, take Specklepaw to camp so she can get her injuries checked out. Jayflight, help me deal with. . . with _him_."

Although Roseflower didn't have the authority to be giving out orders, no cat hesitated to obey them. Supported between Bouncepaw and Lizardfang's shoulders, Specklepaw limped back in camp. Cedarpaw followed silently behind, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey, Cedarpaw?" Specklepaw rasped. His head snapped up, amber eyes gleaming in the twilight.

"Thanks for doing that for me today."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

Specklepaw paused. She could tell what her brother was thinking about.

"Look, I miss mom too. But life has to go on. But remember, I'll always be here for you."

Cedarpaw looked up at here, and even managed to crack a small smile.

"Thanks, Specklepaw."

The siblings spent the rest of the walk home side-by-side.

* * *

That night, before all the warriors of StarClan, Cedarpaw was giving his warrior name, Cedarblaze. Specklepaw was stuck in the medicine den, and the leader had respectfully explained to her that she would become a warrior once she had "proved herself," but Specklepaw didn't mind. She had cheered the loudest for the new warrior.

As for Stormclaw, he had been demoted from deputy position, to be replaced by Jayflight, an excellent choice, in Specklepaw's opinion. Specklepaw's mentor was changed to the new deputy as well, and the delighted look on Jayflight's face showed the spotted tabby apprentice that she wouldn't have to worry about training any more.

She sighed gratefully, curling into her moss, and closing her pale green eyes. An image of her brother flashed in her mind, guarding the camp, keeping vigil. Slowly, the image morphed, turning into Rainwhisper. Specklepaw purred, and sent a quick prayer up to her warrior ancestors.

_StarClan, thank you for freeing me from the clutches of my father. And for showing me that no matter what, no matter how bad the situation may seem, there is always someone there for you._

* * *

**Tada! What do you think of my first challenge?**


	2. Cat Summaries: Kestrelpaw

**Hello again! This here is my first LightClan challenge (I chose Cat Summaries: Power of Three) and I got Kestrelpaw. So here's a 500ish word "documentary" on him. **

* * *

Kestrelpaw doesn't appear much in the third series, but is an interesting character nonetheless. He's a mottled, brownish-gray tom with little white splotches like kestrel feathers. He has no known family, and his mentor was Barkface.

In _The Sight_, he comes down with whitecough, though he gets better quickly, and is sent to ThunderClan to see if they have catmint or any other herbs, to due greencough in WindClan. In _Dark River_, he is seen talking with Willowpaw, possibly not knowing they were shunning Jaypaw. He seems to be easily amazed, as he claimed that the Moonpool could hold every star in the sky when it was filled with melt-water.

In _Outcast_, it is shown that he can be blunt, for at the full moon Gathering, he asks Jaypaw what it's like to be blind. It annoys Jaypaw a little, but he tells him that he manages fine. But when Kestrelpaw sympathizes with him, Jaypaw's temper snaps. Later, in _Eclipse_, Barkface avoids bringing Kestrelpaw to the medicine cat half moon meeting, claiming he had stepped on a thorn, though it is suspected he stayed behind so he wouldn't give anything away if Leafpool interrogates him about WindClan's prey-stealing.

Finally, Kestrelpaw makes his biggest appearance in _Long Shadows_. Due to ThunderClan's greencough epidemic, Jaypaw invades Kestrelpaw's dream with the goal to find a supply of catmint. Kestrelpaw is completely oblivious to Jaypaw's intention, as if he believed it was "just a dream" and treats Jaypaw as if he were a guest. He proudly announces that WindClan territory holds many herbs even tough it seems arid. He continues, telling Jaypaw that they have plenty of catmint, and even goes to show him where it grows, still oblivious. When a rabbit appears, Kestrelpaw goes off to chase it, giving Jaypaw the perfect opportunity to get away. Thanks to Kestrelpaw, Jaypaw get's his new name next half moon meeting.

In _Sunrise_, he just makes a cameo, when he wait for Jayfeather to catch up to him and his mentor at the half moon meeting.

* * *

**(Story content so it doesn't get deleted.)**

Kestrelpaw blinked open his eyes, the sunlight warming his back, as he sighed and rolled over, not wanting to be a part of the hustle-and-bustle of the WindClan camp just yet.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when he shifted positions. His nest was torn and a large twig poked out, digging in his back. His claws, we're still unsheathed, and he sighed. _How come you can never catch rabbits in dreams. . ._

Suddenly he froze, and thought, _What a weird dream. Why would Jaypaw want to know where the catmint was? ThunderClan seems healthy! Maybe I should see the medicine cat. _Kestrelpaw got to his paws, and shook the remains of his nest off his pelt. But he paused as he almost stepped out of the medicine den, thinking, _Oh wait._ I _am the medicine cat. _He padded back to his nest, shifted the heather back in place, and lay down with his tail wrapped over his nose.

_Besides, _he assured himself. _It was just a dream._


	3. Friends? Please!

**Hello! This here is my second LightClan challenge, about two cats who are the best of friends, but are falling out due to a conflict. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bright sunlight shone through the brambles of the den, creating dappled shadows on the stone floor. A gentle breeze whistled through the air, as Flightfeather blinked open her deep blue eyes, and yawned. _What a beautiful morning it would be,_ she thought wistfully. _If half of the camp weren't sick with greencough. _

Flightfeather was one of the lucky cats. Of course, lucky would depend on your perspective. In her eyes, being one of the few cats with the responsibility of hunting twenty-four seven, constantly worrying about the well-being of others and having to avoid her sick loved ones, she wasn't sure which cats had the better deal. Not yet ready to face the day, she closed her eyes, trying to fall back into the bliss of sleep.

"Get up, Flightfeather! What are you, a dormouse?"

Flightfeather rolled her eyes.

"I _am_ up, Stonefall."

"Yes, for the fact your eyes were closed and a snoring sound was coming from your throat is great evidence to back up your claim," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Hunting patrol?" Flightfeather asked, licking down a tuft of white-splashed fur.

"Yeah. Bring your apprentice. We leave as soon as the cats start moaning about empty stomachs. Well actually, since greencough usually makes a cat lose his appetite, then we should be good for-"

"_Stonefall._"

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Even with just Flightfeather, Stonefall, and their apprentices, they made an impressive catch; for leaf-bare anyway. As Flightfeather entered the camp, she stopped dead, causing Stonefall to bump into her. "Flightfeather, seriously, did you freeze your paws or someth-" Stonefall began, but the light gray tom broke off when he followed her gaze. A ginger form lay slumped in the center of camp, its ribs showing from the ravages of greencough, and its fur crumpled. Its eyes were glazed over, obviously dead.

"Tawnymask," Stonefall finally choked out. "But. . . how-"

"Tawnymask was _sick?_" Pouncepaw, Stonefall's apprentice piped up, echoing Flightfeather's thoughts.

"I had no idea," the brown-and-white she-cat breathed.

"Who'll be deputy now?" Newtpaw, Flightfeather's apprentice, wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough. But now, I think we have respects to pay to Tawnymask." Setting their prey on the fresh-kill pile, Flightfeather turned to pad to the dead deputy, when someone behind her shrieked, "_Stop!_"

Pausing, she turned to see Voletuft, the medicine cat, his pelt fluffed up and his eyes wide. Becoming self-conscious that half the camp's attention was on him, he scrambled on the Highrock, cleared his throat, and announced, "Umm. . . Please, nobody touch the deputy, or any other cats we may need to have a vigil for."

The cats glanced uncertainly at each other upon hearing the latter.

"I would like to prevent the spread of disease as much as possible, and my apprentice and I will carefully bury the deputy. On that note, I, uh, want everyone to stay away from the sick cats," Voletuft continued. He turned, about to conclude the meeting, when a cat called out, "Who will be deputy now?"

Voletuft's neck fur bristled uncomfortably. "I- I'm not sure, but I think Oakstar will decide soon, since with his current condition, I don't know how long he'll-" he broke off suddenly, his eyes growing wide. "Nothing! I mean, meeting dismissed!" With that, he bolted off the Highrock and into Oakstar's den, where raspy coughing could be heard.

The Clan shared dubious glances with each other, before the clearing finally emptied, and twilight fell.

* * *

Flightfeather woke in the night, glancing around, confused, trying to remember what rose her. Suddenly, a low wailing came from the leader's den. Heart pounding, Flightfeather got to her paws, and careful not to step on any tails, made her way out of the warrior's den, and peered under the Highrock. She withheld a gasp at what met her eyes.

Oakstar sagged over, his sides still, as Voletuft hunched over him. Spotting Flightfeather, the medicine cat didn't even start. He just gazed at her, his eyes full of sadness.

"Voletuft. . ." Flightfeather began. "I-"

"Don't apologize, Flightfeather," he told her, defeated. "He was on his last life. Greencough just kept stripping away his lives, one by one."

"But. . . What will the Clan do? What will you tell them?"

"I will visit the Moonstone in three days. I'm hoping, by then, StarClan will have made the new leader clear, and perhaps ThunderClan with finally be free from this disease. Please, go back to your den, and don't tell anyone of this yet. That shouldn't be how the news is spread. I will prepare Oakstar's body for vigil, then call a meeting."

He sounded so crushed, Flightfeather didn't even try arguing. Dipping her head, she padded back to the warrior's den, her tail dragging in the dust.

* * *

The day after Voletuft told the Clan the horrible news, and they day before he was to head to the Moonstone, gossip was spreading around the camp like a wildfire. Of course they were upset Oakstar had passed, but not knowing who the next leader or deputy would be brought up plenty of speculations. But there were two most popular choices: Flightfeather and Stonefall, and they new it.

Flightfeather had pondered this one night, about whomever StarClan chose out of her and Stonefall, which cat would lead the Clan to a better future. Stonefall, with his sense of humor, could certainly get the Clan's spirit's up, and he spoke from his heart. But his flaws are what Flightfeather preferred to focus on.

She, however, was responsible. She contemplated every path before she made a decision, and she always put a brave face on in public. She never looked back on her choices, and carefully considered everyone's opinion. She was obviously the better decision, in her point of view. Stonefall, however, had different ideas. Wincing, Flightfeather recalled the event that had happened yesterday.

The both had padded to the fresh-kill pile, both in the mood for squirrel. They had unintentionally reached for the same prey, and looked at each other awkwardly at first, but neither refused to step down.

"Flightfeather," Stonefall had said, trying to seem like he didn't really care about the outcome of the situation. "I think your paw slipped and you grabbed the wrong prey."

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing," she snapped back, gritting her teeth.

Stonefall narrowed his eyes. "Maybe one of us should _let go._"

"Good idea," she growled, tugging the squirrel towards her. They then had a silent stare off, in which neither of them backed down. In the back of her mind, Flightfeather remembered the cats around them turning to watch the confrontation, but she pretended not to notice.

"You know," Stonefall snarled, "there is plenty of other prey in the pile, more your size. See that sparrow? It'd be great for a weaker cat. The squirrel's more for a cat who _needs_ it."

He hid it well, but Flightfeather caught what he implied. A low growl formed in her throat, her claws slid out, and her eyes became slit. Both her and Stonefall's tail were lashing back and forth, and only when she was gathering her haunches did Flightfeather realize what she was doing. Forcing her fur flat and sheathing her claws, she let go of the squirrel, and turned on Stonefall, her deep blue eyes full of resentment.

"Take it," she spat. "Know full well who you're keeping it from." She had flicked her ear toward the nursery and elder's den, but that was more of a message for the watching cats then Stonefall himself. Realizing the position he was put in, he glared at her, let out a small hiss, and whipped around to the warrior's den.

She probably shouldn't have, and in her heart she knew it, but Flightfeather looked back on that situation smugly. She sure showed him. But deep down, there was an emptiness inside, and secretly the brown-and-white she-cat couldn't wait for Voletuft to go to the Moonstone, but whether the reason was due to her anticipation or her quickly falling friendship with Stonefall, she hadn't yet decided.

* * *

"It-it's time to name ThunderClan's new leader. I say these words before the body of Oakstar, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Voletuft swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around the Clan, and Flightfeather could almost feel the anticipation coming off their pelts. _Oakstar already approves,_ she thought. _He probably was the one who chose me. _

"Stonefall will be the new leader of ThunderClan."

Flightfeather's jaw dropped open. Whipping around, she saw Stonefall himself, standing next to the Highrock, his eyes wide with shock. A lump rose in Flightfeather's throat, and she knew she needed to get it out somehow. She was tempted to screech, yell, hiss, anything. But what she did next shocked her more than Voletuft's announcement.

"Stonestar! Stonestar! Stonestar!" she called. Soon, the rest of the Clan took up the call, and the hollow echoed with Stonefall's name. He stared down at her, his pale blue eyes full of surprise and gratitude.

"Thank you," he rumbled, turning to the Clan. "But I'm not Stonestar just yet. I have to go get my nine lives from the Moonstone, but for now I'm still your normal Stonefall. But before I do that," he paused, scanning the Clan. "I need to choose my new deputy."

Flightfeather's head and tail drooped. _Great job,_ she scolded herself. _With the way you've been recently, hew probably won't even glance your direction._

"Flightfeather."

"Stonefall. . . Are you-" Flightfeather began, flabbergasted.

"Positive," he meowed, his pale blue eyes glowing.

"Then I accept."

* * *

Funny, how only when you here other's whispers about you do you start actually wanting what they say you'd be good for, and their desires become yours. Flightfeather gazed off into the distance, Stonestar by her side, her head rested on his shoulder, and her belly round.

_But I'm happy with who I am_, she thought contentedly. _I am Flightfeather, deputy of ThunderClan. _

* * *

**Huzzah! Done!**


End file.
